


in the end, they survive

by panther



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe takes Prue's death hard but Piper takes it harder and it takes Phoebe longer to break down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the end, they survive

Phoebe takes Prue's death hard and Piper takes it worse and maybe that is why Phoebe takes a while to realise how much it does get to her and how much Cole silently does what she should be doing. Of course she knows about the vanquishing but later she realises that it was Prue that always had the first pot of coffee going and Piper has always found one ready when she finds her way into the kitchen after. It is the way the phone always seems to be answered before either of the sister's get to it and they know Leo is 'up there'. 

He is supposed to be a demon and yet Phoebe struggles to find a bad word to say about him after the death. He talks to the funeral home when she cannot and he drives Piper's car to collect their father from his apartment and bring him over when Victor knows about Leo and Cole and everything between. It just makes things easier. 

Phoebe sincerely doubts that he has been around a grieving family before and she is certain that he has caused many . Yet somehow Cole and Leo drag them through the whole process and are the voices in reasons when they find that their fight is not over. Phoebe embraces Paige because she knows what it is like to feel like an outsider. Piper just sees a threat. Cole sees a balance. Leo knows what to say. In the end, they survive.


End file.
